


Thanks For Playing

by nyeh413peasants



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'm so sad, M/M, Post-Game, i tried keeping this canon?, i wrote this while crying so go easy on me ok?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyeh413peasants/pseuds/nyeh413peasants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat and the gang enter their new world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks For Playing

It was over.

 

Karkat felt a breeze ruffle his hair, brushing against his grey skin and forcing him to open his eyes.  He looked around, greenery and sunlight bouncing off cans and hitting his field of vision.  The troll held up a hand, trying to block out the brightness of it all.  It wasn’t until a warm hand wrapped around his own that he actually looked to the side.  He was met with Dave’s shades, the human wearing a small smile.

 

The troll couldn’t help but return it, grinning with all his teeth as tears the color of his blood filled his eyes.  

 

“Dave-”  He began, thought was cut off by the cool kid holding his hand up.

 

“Don’t.  Let’s just enjoy this, okay?”  The blond asked, his voice soft.

 

Karkat nodded.  He wanted to say  _ something _ .  He wanted to scream and jump up and down and just go on-and-on about how happy he was.  He hadn’t been so happy in a long time; it was time to celebrate- to cry and hold loved ones.  However, he understood why Dave wanted peace and quiet for the time being.  He understood that they needed time to process everything.

 

The troll looked behind him, Dirk and Jake had wandered off, talking amongst themselves.  He hoped for their sake they could work things out and become close again.  To his left, Rose and Kanaya were wandering, hand-in-hand.  Both wore smiles on their faces and Karkat noticed Jade colored tears running down the female’s face.  He wondered if his face matched her own, though Jade being replaced by candy red.

 

Karkat then looked to his right, Roxy, Calliope, and John had walked away.  They weren’t talking, but their body language said it all.  They wanted to explore, to learn more about their new world.  Karkat then looked right in front of him, watching Dad and Jane talking animatedly.  She held his arm, as if afraid to let go.  It was obvious she didn’t want to lose him again.

 

Jade suddenly came up behind Karkat, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.  The female didn’t say anything- she didn’t have to.  He could feel something wet on his neck and knew she was crying too.  The mutant moved his hand upward, taking hold of one of Jade’s while his other held tight to Dave’s.

 

He looked at the cool kid once more, though what he saw surprised him.  Dave had taken off his shades.  He looked around with his bright red eyes, tears flowing down his own cheeks.  It was like a dam had burst.  Suddenly he was sobbing, sinking to his knees and bringing Karkat and Jade along with him.

 

The three held one another, letting out their own emotions.  They let their tears fall and sobs escape their throats.  Everything began hitting them, nearly crushing them, but it only made them hold on tighter.

  
When Dave had calmed down enough, he looked at Karkat, a few clear drops sticking to his lashes.  The male smiled, his bottom lip quivering slightly.  “We did it.  We made it.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, that ending, huh? I'm still fucking crying. I wanted more closure, but hey, more fan fics, am I right? *cue more loud sobs*


End file.
